The present invention relates generally to a compact case for cosmetics. More particularly, the invention relates to a compact case having a spring-biased mirror within its base, the mirror in its closed position being concealed within the base and out of communication with the cosmetic powder held within the receptacles of a tray overlaying the base. In operation, the user opens the lid of the compact overlaying the tray and depresses a flexible latch within the tray whereupon the mirror is projected by a spring to an exposed position outside of the base of the compact where it is readily available for access by the user.
Cosmetic holding cases or compacts with manually slidable or movable mirrors are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,205,974 to Kramer discloses a cosmetic holding device wherein the mirror is contained within the case and is slidable out of the interior of the case from its normally concealed position to a position where it can be observed by the user by grasping the edges thereof. After use, the mirror can be retracted to its normal concealed position by applying pressure thereto with the fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,593 to Kramer discloses an improved compact featuring the utilization of a slidably guided mirror adapted to be manually withdrawn from the closing cover of the compact. U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,706 to Epstein also discloses a compact case, here incorporating a pull out tray in the bottom compartment thereof for holding cosmetic components including a mirror.
A lady's compact case incorporating a spring-loaded mirror therein is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,764 to Loy. This reference is to a compact having a normally concealed mirror which may be moved from its concealed position to an exposed position by a spring when a user moves a locking member attached to the mirror from its offset position in a locking slot disposed within the bottom of the case. The return of the mirror from its exposed position to its concealed position is effected by pushing the locking member backwards against the force exerted by the spring until the locking member has attained a position adjacent the locking slot whereby sidewards pushing of the locking member into the locking slot by the user effects the retention of the mirror in its locked position. One drawback of this invention is that the closing operation is clumsy and requires manual dexterity of the fingers which many older users of the compact may lack. Additionally, the appearance of a slot in and across almost the entirety of the width of the back of the case, with the locking member protruding there though, is unsightly and presents a means by which dirt or grit may enter the bottom of the compact and impair the operation of the slidable mirror. This slot also allows for snagging of the locking member on other articles within a purse or pocket thus increasing the likelihood of an accidental opening of the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,083 to Darvie also presents a retractable mirror device, here associated with the use of a lipstick holder. In this device, the partial retraction or complete removal of a lipstick holder from a container associated with and in communication with the mirror via a latch, releases the spring-biased mirror for movement into its visible position. This invention, however, also presents several disadvantages. For example, in this device the mirror is only held in its closed position when the lipstick holder is disposed within its container. Thus, the user is unable to return the mirror to its closed position if the user desires to continue to use the lipstick holder by itself. Additionally, the mirror is always automatically released to its exposed position upon the removal or partial removal of the lipstick holder from its container. Thus, the user cannot use the lipstick alone without the mirror being projected out, even if the mirror is not desired to be used.